


A Ring from a Dancer

by seerstella



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, BLWL-verse, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is not feeling beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Written for 3rd Reigisa Week (Day 2: AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring from a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shions_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Free! belongs to Kouji Ouji and KyoAni, Blue Lotus White Lotus belongs to shions_heart. I own nothing but the story.  
> Genre: AU. A bit of angst.  
> Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, self-hatred, some spoilers to the original story (since this takes the time after BLWL and I'm Here Now).  
> A/N: My first Free! fic turns out to be a fanfic from a fanfic. Anyways, thanks for letting me use your universe, shions_heart! If you still remember, I'm the anon who asked for your permission in tumblr. Sorry that I don't have a personal blog so I went anon, and also posted straight here.
> 
> Also written for 3rd Reigisa Week (Day 2: AU), since it's already Jan 11 in my timezone. Hope you enjoy!

"With that kind of body, he's such a monster."

You're ugly.

You're feared.

"He doesn't even belong here."

You're unwanted.

You're not beautiful.

**

_Dear Sou-chan,_

_I am writing you a letter! Mako-chan teach me to write in Makurian, and I want to write you! Rei-chan tell me about Rin-san conquering Nekor, but leave us untouched. Thank you, Sou-chan, I not know what happen if Makuria come here._

_How is there? I hope everything is okay. How is Ai-chan? Does he have anyone to take his sandals? Sou-chan, tell him I say hi!_

_Nagisa_

**

“What is he doing here? He doesn’t belong here."

Rei never missed any of those whispers. Who could?

Gone were the joy and friendliness along with the dance around the bonfire. All was replaced by rumours and murmurs whenever Rei walked past them. They were practically whispering next to him. Hell, sometimes they even used _broken Makurian_!

He wanted nothing more but to approach them, those groups of people, and ask them what was wrong. What was _so_ wrong about him that made him a source of gossips and uncomfortable stares? Was there anything he should do to stop them?

“What happened to your arm?”

Rei almost collided with that little girl, but thankfully her question snapped him out from his thoughts. He blinked, unable to comprehend at first. His arm was doing just fine.

_She means your other arm._

Before Rei could answer, a woman—most probably the girl’s mother—grabbed her and whisked her away, not even said a word to the young man. But as they walked further from him, he could hear something like ‘don’t go near him again, he’s dangerous’.

And Rei Ryugazaki thought morning strolls around the village could be relaxing.

**

_Nagisa,_

_It’s really good to hear from you. I have confided your gratitude to the king (but fear not, he doesn’t know it is from you), and it makes him happy. So, I am also obliged to thank you to brighten his mood, at least for today._

_Nitori is doing fine. There might be a chance for him to leave anytime soon. He has received a message from his friend, who asked him to accompany him in a search for his brother. I still haven’t known when he will leave, and truthfully I think he is scared to tell me. I will tell him your regards._

_Unfortunately for him, Mikoshiba still comes regularly even though the princess has moved after her marriage. He is the one continuing your tradition of stealing Nitori’s sandals right now. It is very amusing, to say the least._

_How are Ryugazaki and the others? I wish all of you the best._

_Sousuke_

**

Rei knew that he was no longer beautiful. Nagisa might have told him the contrary for thousands of times, but love could be blinding. Rei knew better than to just believe his boyfriend, who had been desperate after his supposed death to see past the illusion of beauty he had.

Nagisa seemed to be oblivious towards Rei’s inner turmoil, which was good. Rei didn’t want to worry him. No, he couldn’t bear to make Nagisa feel a negative feeling over him once again. After all that happened, Nagisa deserved all the happiness in this world, and as far as Rei knew, he had earned most of it. He was now reunited with his father, living together with his best friends, and...

...and he had Rei.

Was the last one really a good thing? Rei started to doubt it, especially when he was doing his morning stroll.

“He’s coming! Run!”

Kids scattered away whenever he passed. He sighed. Was he really that frightening?

“Excuse me.”

Rei blinked and saw the little girl he'd met last week. She didn’t look scared, only curious, like before. It made him feel relieved, somehow.

“Yes? Are you lost? Where is your mother?”

She nodded. For a child who was lost, she was awfully calm. “I can’t find her.”

Rei helped her to find her mother, after a very exhausting carrying and running around the village and knocking almost every door. But a glare was all he got before the door was slammed close right in front of him.

At that day, he wanted to stop doing his stroll altogether. But his stubborn, prideful Makurian side insisted; that if he stopped, he was letting them win. He had to lift his head high in this kind of place. Besides, if he stopped, Nagisa most probably would worry and start to poke his nose to his business.

No, Rei didn’t want that.

**

_Dear Sou-chan,_

_I am so happy Ai-chan can play with Momo-kun! I miss him too. He is leaving? Tell him to visit us, Sou-chan!_

_Mako-chan, Haru-chan, and I are fine. Thanks for asking! I live with my father now, and he is also fine. I am a bit worried over Rei-chan, but not tell him, Sou-chan! I think something bother him. Maybe he still adapt (adopt?) to the life here. He say nothing, but I feel it. What to do?_

_Nagisa_

**

“Rei-chan, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“You’ve been staring at that mirror for hours,” Nagisa inquired, grinning. He jumped on his boyfriend’s back, sniffling on his blue hair. “You’re beautiful already, Rei-chan!”

Rei was acting strange and Nagisa could see that. He still liked to watch himself on the mirror, but he no longer seemed happy doing it. It was as if he was trying to conceal something from his appearance. All Nagisa could do now was to watch and try to find the clue.

“Please let go of me, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa obliged, but without ruffling Rei’s hair, which made him shriek. “I just combed that!”

“Aww, too bad,” Nagisa cooed. “I will comb it for you, then.”

Rei snorted, glancing at Nagisa's messy blond hair. “I doubt your hair styling skill is adequate,” he said, but his smile belied his words. “Now, please leave. I should change. I don't want to take a stroll with the sun high above me. I might get suntan, and it's not beautiful.”

“Why, why, Rei-chan? It’s not like—”

“Nagisa-kun, _please_.”

Still laughing, Nagisa skipped out the door. But before he closed it, he saw something that he had never seen Rei doing before.

The ex-soldier of Makuria took a long shawl and draped it around his missing arm. It looked like he was trying to hide it.

Definitely weird.

**

_Nagisa,_

_I told Nitori to pay you a visit once he can, and that was when he told me the date of his departure. If I didn't ask, he would never have told me. He will be leaving in three months. It might be possible that Mikoshiba will go with him, and I think it's a good idea. They can aid each other if necessary._

_Ryugazaki is acting weird? Perhaps he's still adapting. There might be a chance that he'll hear some bad rumours about him, judging that he's originally Makurian. Is there something you can do?_

_Sousuke_

**

"Rei-chan."

"N-nagisa-kun!" Rei almost jumped out the bed at the voice of his boyfriend. "It's still early. Why are you awake?"

"I want to go with you." Nagisa sat up slowly, rubbing sleep off his eyes. Even in the minimal light of dawn, Rei still thought Nagisa was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Where?" Rei asked, and then mentally hit himself because he knew what Nagisa wanted.

"Out," Nagisa replied, shooting him a sleepy grin. "Your morning walk."

"Nagisa-kun." Rei couldn't help but to kiss that grin. "You're tired, go back to sleep."

He didn't want this topic to continue, so he went out the bed and opened his cupboard. He could feel Nagisa's eyes on him, but he said nothing. But when he was going to take his shawl to cover his arm, he felt a smaller hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?" he asked patiently.

_Don't let him know what you're trying to do._

For a moment, Nagisa seemed lost for words. "Er... why are you wearing that?"

Rei blinked at him, while practically spinning his brain to find an answer. He settled on a question instead. "Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't match your clothes," Nagisa eventually replied, his cheeks reddening. Rei lifted his eyebrows; he knew that his shawl went perfectly with his tunic.

"I don't think so," he rebutted, continuing to drape the garment over his shoulder. "I have checked and the colours goes beautifully with my—"

"It's not beautiful in my opinion!" Suddenly Nagisa was yelling, and Rei flinched in surprise.

"Nagisa—"

"I give you a choice," Nagisa interrupted. "You won't wear that ugly thing, or I go with you."

**

_Dear Sou-chan,_

_I not believe Rei-chan! We fight over a shawl (I write it right?)! He want to wear it but I not want him to. I am sure he hide something from me. I think he hide his arm. I tell him he is beautiful always, but he not believe me. I should find out!_

_Nagisa_

**

"Does The One-Armed Man live here?"

Nagisa couldn't help but to gape at the little girl's question. He was on his way to the barn when he saw her standing outside the fence. He didn't recognize her, but judging from her accent, she was still a native Nekoran.

And what did she ask him?

"Excuse me?"

The girl repeated her question. "Does The One-Armed Man live here?"

"Who—" Then Nagisa knew whom she was referring to. "He does, but he's not here now. Why do you ask?"

She smiled. "I want to play with him."

Nagisa returned the smile. Rei was out for his morning walk, after winning another useless argument about wearing that shawl. An idea popped in his mind.

"How about we find him together?"

The girl's smile widened, and Nagisa immediately jumped over the low fence to follow her.

**

_Dear Sou-chan,_

_I am sorry to write you again, but I am so angry! I follow Rei-chan today, and I see people are evil to him!_

_I meet a girl, Na-chan, and she follow Rei-chan with me. She like Rei-chan because Rei-chan help her when she lost. I see children run from him, and I hear people talk bad about him! They talk bad because Rei-chan not have arm, and because he is Makurian._

_Sou-chan, what to do?_

_Nagisa_

**

"Rei-chan, you know that you're beautiful, right?"

Rei smiled at Nagisa's remark. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun."

Usually, that was enough to satisfy the blond, but this time Nagisa was still nagging him. He was keeping Rei from going down the bed. "Nagisa-kun, get off me. Aren't you a bit early to wake up?"

"No." The word was said in a playful tone, which made Rei smile. In his twenties he might be, but Nagisa was still a boy at heart.

Rei nuzzled Nagisa's neck. "Nagisa-kun, I sense that you're in a good mood this morning."

"Can I ask you something, Rei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How can you speak Nekoran so perfectly?"

Rei didn't expect that question, but it was an easy one. "I have mastered the language when I was still a soldier, Nagisa-kun. Being in a frequent conversation with you, Haruka-san, Makoto-san, and your father makes me more fluent. I thought you've known that."

"Isn't it just because you're perfect from the start?"

Rei flustered in an instant. "N-nagisa-kun! Please stop that!"

"No, I won't!" Nagisa stepped back from him, pouting. "You're perfect, Rei-chan! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I thank the gods because they let me have you!"

"Nagisa-kun, listen—"

"No, _you_ listen!" Nagisa jumped out the bed and pulled Rei's shawl from the chair nearby. "You're beautiful, and no one can say otherwise! With or without your arm, whether you're a Makurian or not, you will always be my beautiful Rei-chan! You don't need _this,_ " Nagisa waved the shawl, "to hide yourself!"

When he was finished, he was panting and was obviously on the verge of tears. Rei was speechless. He didn't know how Nagisa found out, but he did and he couldn't lie anymore.

"Nagisa-kun," he called softly, extending his remaining arm to him. "Come here, please."

Nagisa obliged, tears were now falling freely from his eyes. "Rei-chan, I heard what they say about you. I'm... I'm sorry. But none of them is true! You have to believe me!"

Rei put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, smiling sadly. "Would you like to accompany me in my morning stroll today?"

**

_Nagisa,_

_I was going to reply, but your second letter just arrived and I decided to rewrite my message._

_I'm truly sorry for Ryugazaki. It must be really tough for him. He's someone who values his beauty very highly, so the loss of his arm is extremely horrifying for him._ _All you can do is staying next to him, and perhaps you can do something that makes him grateful of what he has now. I sincerely hope you can do it before this letter arrives, judging from the time it takes for our correspondence._

_Be happy, Nagisa, for I am already happy with the king._

_Sousuke_

**

"Hello, One-Armed Man."

"Na-chan!" Nagisa chided. "Don't call him that!"

Rei frowned at the sight of the little girl who he'd helped before. "Hello. Nara, right?" he greeted softly as the girl nodded. "Are you lost again?"

The girl shook her head. Nagisa grinned at Rei, even though it was obvious that he was surprised that Rei had known her earlier. "Rei-chan, this is Na-chan. She'll come with us today."

"I come here because I like One-Armed Man," she added simply, bluntly.

Her nickname made Nagisa grimace, but Rei found it amusing, somehow. She showed an honest liking, and Rei appreciated it. It was a good thing amidst all those negative remarks about him. "It's okay. Let's go, before the sun burn us."

All the way, they walked together, Nagisa holding Nara's hand while filling the silence with the story from the farm.

When they arrived at the centre of the village, a square where people gather and kids play, Rei started to feel uneasy. With his shawl, he was able to quiet down the whispers, but now he felt naked under those stares.

Nagisa was still chattering, and Nara was still listening. She reminded Rei of Haruka, with physical appearance of Makoto. She—

"Look, he's here again. What is he doing here?" "How dare he walk around here again. He must've been deaf."

Rei tried to dodge away that not-so-soft whisper, but before he realized it, Nagisa had made his way towards the group.

"Excuse me, did he bother you?" Rei could hear his voice, loud and high pitched, questioning them as he pointed at Rei. Nara wanted to follow him, but Rei stopped her. The group of women was startled at the sudden accusation, and Rei had to admit Nagisa looked threatening. He knew better than to mess up with an angry Nagisa.

"Why? Because he has no arm? Because he's Makurian? Why do you keep talking ill about him?"

Rei flushed a deep red as he felt all those people staring at him. In front of him, Nagisa kept ranting, his voice becoming even louder than before.

"We all know that King Asano has signed the peace treaty between Nekor and Makuria! He's no longer an enemy and I don't want anyone to hate him!"

"Stop it, Nagisa-kun."

The words interrupted Nagisa's rant, and a woman stepped out the group. When Nara ran towards her, Rei realized that was her mother, the woman who had glared at him after he brought her daughter home. She picked up her daughter and approached Rei.

"Hello, Makurian," she said, rather stiffly.

"My name is Rei Ryugazaki, ma'am," Rei replied, equally curt. "Please, I'll really appreciate it if you use that."

She looked embarrassed. "I apologize. My name is Eri, and this is Nara, my daughter, but I'm sure you've known her, right?"

Rei nodded.

"You're Makurian, and you were a soldier with apparent battle wounds," Eri continued, her voice now as loud as Nagisa's had been before. More people were listening to her now. "This might sound very egotistical, but you have to understand our fear and suspicion of a Makuria coming here."

Rei didn't reply, and that was a right thing to do, for she was still speaking. Some of them were nodding, and they got a glare from Nagisa.

"But when you came to my house with Nara, who has followed you out of curiosity," she continued, glancing at her daughter in her arms with something resembled to amusement, "I know that we have to reconsider our prejudice. That you might be a Makurian, but you're a good person. If Nagisa-kun and my daughter can trust you, who am I to not doing the same?"

She looked around, to all the now gobsmacked, silent people around her. "I also wonder where all the fun we had with that dance went. It wasn't _that_ long ago, right? Was there any of us who oppose the way Nagisa-kun introduced him as his one and only?"

Still silent.

Eri was now looking around with a very satisfied expression. "Let's start over, then, Ryugazaki-kun. I'm sorry for what happened. My name is Eri, the mayor of this village. This is my daughter Nara, but you've known her, right?"

**

_Dear Sou-chan,_

_I am so happy today! First, your letter come earlier than usual, and second I stand up for Rei-chan! When people speak bad about him I yell at them!_

_Guess the better part, Sou-chan! Turn out Na-chan is Mayor Eri-san's daughter! You see how she speak, so cool! My father tell me more about her, and she remind me of you, especially when she speak. I never meet her, but she know me from my father. Like you, she is nice but scary! Her voice loud when she speak, and people not speak when she does._

_I keep thinking about your second suggestion. But I think I have an idea. Wish me luck, and thank you for everything, Sou-chan. When Ai-chan visit here, I give him something for you._

_Nagisa_

**

"Good morning, Rei-chan!"

Rei wrinkled his nose. "Nagisa-kun, how much I tell you to bathe first before coming into the house. You smell like the barn, and it's not beautiful."

Nagisa smiled. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan are using the pond now. Haru-chan is soaking again."

"As usual." Rei laughed.

"Besides, Rei-chan, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Nagisa plopped so he was sitting Indian style on the floor. Rei slid down from his seat so he was now facing his boyfriend.

"Can I take your hand?"

Rei extended his left one, the one remained from the battle he had had before, months ago. Surprisingly, Nagisa shook his head.

"No, no, Rei-chan, not this one."

Rei felt like he had been doused by cold water. "Nagisa-kun—"

"Please, Rei-chan?"

Rei sighed, but obliged. He couldn't stop wondering what Nagisa would do. He eyed the remains of his right arm with disdain. It ended to his elbow, decorated with scars and stitches. Sometimes he felt as if his arms were complete, and that he could move his fingers.

But Nagisa lifted that ugly stump as if it was nothing despicable. Rei flinched when his boyfriend started to pepper kisses on the scars, and then smiled at him.

"This brings Rei-chan back to me," he said, still smiling. Then he switched to Makurian, which was surprising. "Rei-chan is beautiful always."

Rei was sniffling, something he wouldn't admit for the next thirty years. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun," he finally managed to say, in Makurian to follow Nagisa. It had been a while since he last used it. "That's very kind of you."

"Oh! Wait! I give you something!" Nagisa, still in his imperfect Makurian, exclaimed as he jumped. Before Rei could ask, he'd run into their bedroom and was back in a flash.

"Close your eyes and give your hand, Rei-chan."

"Are you going to pull a prank on me?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"No! I give you something good. Promise."

Rei chuckled. "You'd better," he said, and closing his eyes. He could feel Nagisa taking his normal arm and sliding something on his finger. He smiled; he knew what it was.

"Open your eyes, Rei-chan."

Rei did, and the first thing he saw was a silver ring, engraved with a very complicated lotus flower on the center. He'd anticipated a ring, but not something this... _beautiful_. Plus, it matched the lotus bracelet he had.

Before him, Nagisa was smiling the brightest smile Rei had ever seen. "This for you," he said, before switching back to his native language. "Gah! Makurian is so hard!"

"You just haven't used it for a while," Rei replied, also back in Nekoran. But he knew better than going along with Nagisa's sudden change of conversation. "Nagisa-kun, why are you giving this? Are you proposing to me?"

The blond's face suddenly turned so red Rei had to laugh. "It's... you can see it that way if you want to," he finally spoke, his tone oddly shy. "But I just want you to know that... you're just as normal as we are with two arms! At least you still have a hand where I can slide a ring into!"

Rei blinked.

"No, no, that sounds wrong," Nagisa babbled. "I don't mean it that way, I—"

Rei swept him into his arm and kissed him, just to shut him up. Sometimes Nagisa was just too cute for words. "Nagisa-kun, it's okay. I perfectly understand what you mean," he said, smiling at the young man in his embrace. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

Nagisa giggled and gave Rei a peck on the cheek. "Silly Rei-chan should remember to hug me with his normal arm." Then he held Rei's crippled arm and stroked the scars. "And with his beautiful arm. This one."

For the first time since the bandits cut off his arm in that eventful day of his journey to Nekor, Rei felt grateful that he still had one left.

**

_Nagisa,_

_About the faster arrival of my letter, it's also because we've made a better connection with King Asano of Nekor. My king is trying to ensure a better communication between our countries._

_I'm truly happy for you. I can imagine the mayor speaking just from the way you described it for me. The prejudice will be pretty hard to diminish, but it's a good start. I hope things will be better as time goes._

_You're welcome for everything, Nagisa. Like what I said before, you're one of my favourite people here._

_Sousuke_

**

"Nara, what are you doing here?"

Nara looked up at Rei with blank eyes. She surprised him, for he didn't know she'd followed him from his morning stroll. He wondered if her mother knew she was here. "I want to play with One-Armed Man, because he will give me candies."

Nagisa's shout was heard before Rei could answer. "Na-chan! Over here!"

Rei eyed him with confusion as Nagisa approached. "What is it, Nagisa-kun? Is it one of your games again? I don't have candies, they might be beautiful in packaging but they're neither nutritious nor—"

"Shush, Rei-chan!" Nagisa was pushing him inside the house, leaving the little girl outside. "You do have candies to share to them!"

"Them?"

"Just stay here, okay? Na-chan has called them for a storytelling time!"

"Nagisa-kun! What are you talking about?!"

But Nagisa had run outside again and apparently had locked the door. Rei cursed the fact that he was detained in the house, with no Makoto, Haruka, or Nagisa's father to help him. They were out to work in the farm, and in Haruka's case, soaking himself in the bathing pool.

Stop. He was slipping. That wasn't the point.

Rei rushed around the house, trying to find a way out, but his steps were stopped when he saw bags of candies on the dining table. So these were the candies Nagisa told him about.

"Come here!"

It was Nagisa's voice, followed by a lot of children's. Rei, overwhelmed by curiosity, decided to peek out the window. He saw Nagisa with Nara and a lot of kids.

They were the ones who always ran away from Rei whenever he walked past them. They still did that occasionally, even with no more murmurs and whispers from the adults. Perhaps his appearance was just scary.

_What are they doing here?_

"Alright, sit down," Nagisa ordered gently, cutting off Rei's train of thoughts. After the children did, he spoke again. "I want to tell you a story. It's about the One-Armed Man, and it’s not scary at all. It’s about the nicest, the bravest, and the most beautiful person I have ever met..."

**

_Captain Yamazaki,_

_I found your letters to Nagisa-kun and decide to write one myself. At first, it surprised me that he is still keeping in touch with you, but then I am happy because he does. There are several things I want to say here._

_First of all, I want to tell you how I am doing. As you may know, I was faced by an ugly situation, caused by prejudice, my origin, and my appearance. But the mayor finally stood up for me, and she effectively stopped most of the rumours. I guess you have heard most from Nagisa. I didn't want to worry him, so I never told. He found out by himself, and seeing him crying was not beautiful at all._

_He gave me a ring. I know it's made in Makuria, with the silver and the engraving. It's like he wants me to remember where I come from, along with knowing where I am now, and the lotus represents our love. It is beautiful._

_So, I am doing fine. I want to try to be better for Nagisa's sake, starting from stopping my self-depreciating thoughts from coming up. People are no longer whispering near me, and I was grateful._

_As I write this letter, Nagisa-kun is outside, telling children stories about me. He tells them stories about me every once in a week, about how grateful he is to have me. In the end, I'll give them candies. This is not really healthy in my opinion, but I think the children like me more thanks to that._

_Last, I am extremely grateful that you allowed me to take Nagisa-kun out the palace. I haven't told you that, and I wish to do so in person, which is a pretty hard thing to do, judging from our far proximity. But you have my eternal gratitude, and I owe you greatly._

_Thank you, Captain Yamazaki, also for helping us with our problem. Whenever I see the ring Nagisa-kun has given me, I feel blessed. I was lucky to be rescued, to be able to see Nagisa-kun again, and I was lucky to love and be loved by him despite of how I look right now. He is right; I still have an arm for him to slide this ring into._

_Best regards,_

_Rei Ryugazaki_

_PS. If Nitori and Mikoshiba decide to pay us a visit, we will be more than glad to have them. I will try to keep Nagisa-kun away from Nitori's sandals, though._

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA! Writing Rei and Nagisa is pretty hard, I have to admit that. Hope you enjoyed your reading! Especially shions_heart, I hope I do them justice. :D


End file.
